


Yours to the Death

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Candlelight, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Femslash February, Forbidden Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: “You know, I’ve read most of the poems written about love. The poems that describe the feeling of falling in love, the nerves, the spark, the fear of the unknown. But these poems have never been able to explain how I feel about you.”
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	Yours to the Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steviesfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesfreckles/gifts).



> This was made into a podfic by the beautiful and talented [steviesfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesfreckles). You can listen to her incredible voice: [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/user-767644717).
> 
> Inspired by Chimaera by Rosamund Marriot Watson:  
>  _The spring sun shows me your shadow,  
>  The spring wind bears me your breath,  
> You are mine for a passing moment,  
> But I am yours to the death._

The soft white of Clary’s nightgown was tinted orange by the candlelight, a shade that had slowly become Izzy’s favorite color. It matched the orange of Clary’s hair and warmed the pale of her skin on the cold nights they spent together. On that night, Clary’s head rested on Izzy’s chest, her hand holding a leather bound book that Izzy didn’t recognize. Izzy stroked her hair softly, her elbow resting on the mountain of feathered pillows they had stacked behind them, the other interlaced with Clary’s. Her gentle, calming voice chimed through the silence. 

“The spring sun shows me your shadow, the spring wind bears me your breath,” she started as she leaned into Izzy’s touch. She glanced away from the book, tilting her head back to gaze into Izzy’s eyes. “You are mine for a passing moment, but I am yours to the death.” Clary finished the poem, her eyes searching Izzy’s as she pushed herself up enough to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Izzy hummed into it, her stomach fluttering. It wasn’t unusual for them to find themselves together, hidden by the cover of darkness with only the candlelight to guide them. It also wasn’t unusual for Clary to take her breath away and make her heart skip with the simplest of words. 

“That’s beautiful,” Izzy whispered as Clary settled into her. Izzy moved her hand to cover Clary’s heart, revelling in the rapid beat she felt. Her hand rose and fell with every slow breath Clary took. Clary squeezes the hand in hers and sighed deeply. She peered up at Izzy before reaching a petite hand up and tracing her finger over Izzy’s jaw. She glided the finger up to her cheekbone and over her forehead before dragging it gently to the top of her nose. Izzy scrunched her nose at that and stifled a giggle. 

“You know, I’ve read most of the poems written about love. The poems that describe the feeling of falling in love, the nerves, the spark, the fear of the unknown,” Clary whispered as her finger traced a path around Izzy's face, like she was memorizing every crease. “But these poems have never been able to explain how I feel about you.” Clary pulled her hand away and rested it over Izzy’s heart, the same spot Izzy’s had been in previously. “They’ve never explained the feeling of being so utterly consumed by another. The feeling of taking a breath, like I've been underwater my whole life and I’ve finally taken a gulp of air. The feeling of being locked in the shadows for an entire lifetime and finally being led out into the light.” Clary shook her head, like she couldn’t bring herself to say more. So, Izzy spoke for her. 

“I’ve never heard a poem more beautiful than the sound of your voice or the sound of your laughter when it feels like joy is unreachable. I’ve never heard a poem that describes how irrevocably in love with you I am, but that one?” Izzy motioned toward the abandoned book and shook her head with a huff. “I am yours to the death, Clary Fairchild,” Izzy admitted as she leaned to rest her forehead on clary’s. 

“And I, yours, Isabelle Lightwood,” Clary said simply and they kissed, one more time before the last candle burned out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooft. Just a few minutes late. I hope you enjoyed this softness. 
> 
> Feel free to shout at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
